This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for entry guide formation on a well liner hanger.
For a variety of reasons, an end of a tubular string which is to be entered by another tubular string, equipment, wireline tools, etc., may not be satisfactorily configured for such entry. For example the end of the tubular string could be cut off, or a liner hanger could be connected in the tubular string, with the liner hanger lacking an entry guide, etc.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that it would be beneficial to be able to form an entry guide at an end of a tubular string.